Bitter havens
by sootynsweep
Summary: TsumorixHiroki:: Mentions of NowakixHiroki and TsumorixNowaki:: Whilst Nowaki is working, Tsumori pays Hiroki an unexpected visit. However, his visit isn't without its purpose and Hiroki gets lost in the moment. ::For the kink meme::


_Written for the kink meme prompt; TsumorixHiroki. To those who don't know who Tsumori is, he's the doctor that Nowaki works with. Rather PWP so suspend your disbelief and enjoy!_

* * *

Bitter havens

_

* * *

_

_Tick. _

The needle thin hand of the clock counted down another minute. Hiroki briefly wondered whether Nowaki would get home late or early that day as he cupped his steaming tea and glared at the very smug looking man across the table.

"...You don't like me much, do you, Kamijou-kun?"

_Toc._

His sugar was dissolving in an ocean of black, fragrant tea.

"Wow, you can tell?" he shot back bitterly.

_Tick._

"Is it because I'm a threat? The big bad wolf looming over your little sunshine and roses life with Nowaki?"

A twitch of a muscle near the eye was met by a widening smirk. Hiroki frowned at this unwelcome visitor to his – _their – _house.

_Toc._

"Don't you have work to do?"

_Tick._

"I have the day off."

_Toc._

"So you decided to stop by and pester _me_?"

_Tick_

The man shrugged. "Well, Nowaki has his rounds today."

_Toc._

Hiroki glared at him.

_Tick_

_Toc_

_Tick-To - _

His hands finally slammed against the table, causing the little sugar bowl in the middle to jump. The back of his chair scraped loudly against the floor as Hiroki angrily rose to his feet. His face flushed with anger and indignation, he cried hotly;

"I'm telling you this for your own good but don't get too close to Nowaki! H - He's totally loyal to me!"

Across the table, Tsumori, that damn doctor who seemed to have become the bane of his existence ever since Hiroki had caught sleeping half naked on the floor, smiled calmly. With aggravating purposefulness, he slowly sipped his own tea.

Hiroki glared at the cup, wondering what had possessed him to make that bastard a cup too and swearing that he would destroy it after the man had left.

Tsumori inhaled the scent of tea and seemed to take his time licking his lips. "Oh, I know," he said. "You should hear how he goes on about you. Hiro-san this, Hiro-san that...It's very cute."

"You know, I do have a lot of grading to do." Hiroki sent him a not-so-subtle hint.

"You're very cute too, of course."

"Bastard! Don't mock me!" Hiroki's skin prickled. In a second, a book was flying towards Tsumori's face. It missed by barely half an inch.

"Who's mocking who? I'm being serious," Tsumori, totally unfazed, continued to sip his tea.

"Like hell you are!" Another book, another near miss. Hiroki straightened, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He would have to work on his aim.

"I am," Tsumori insisted. "I'm totally serious."

Hiroki came round to the doctor's side of the table. He was determined that this time he could get the damn man to leave. With a hand on his hip and the best glare he could muster, he managed to glare at the man "Well, I think it would be..._cute_ if you _left_," he said through a thinly strained voice.

"You're so cold, Kamijou-kun. How does Nowaki cope with you?" Tsumori laughed and Hiroki bristled though, to his pleasure, Tsumori finally stood up as though taking his leave.

However, he soon discovered that that was not the doctor's intention at all. Within a second of standing, Tsumori managed to invade his personal space, pressing his lips against Hiroki's.

Frozen with shock, Hiroki found that he could do nothing in defence against that mouth which was softly massaging his bottom lip, boldly nibbling and nipping at him as if probing for a reaction.

Finally, Tsumori withdrew. "Well? Better than Nowaki?" he asked coolly.

"I've had better," Hiroki half-smirked, half-glared at him, "_much _better."

Tsumori, coolly unfazed, licked the bottom of his lips. "Really? I was just thinking the same thing."

Hiroki bristled angrily at the insult. The first thought that passed through his head was to punch the man square in the face. However, he managed to keep his boiling anger under control for long enough to retort;

"You mean you've experienced better moments of other people standing there in shock and disgust whilst you force your mouth on to them?" he snorted.

Tsumori had no come back. He simply laughed as though he enjoyed the abuse. Maybe he was masochistic or something; Hiroki could not care less. He just wanted the man out of his house.

That, however, was a wish that the doctor was in no hurry to comply with. Hiroki had to sharply slap the man's hands to keep them from drifting too far downwards.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" he snarled.

Tsumori smiled. "But Nowaki likes it when I do this," he persisted, this time successfully pressing his hand against Hiroki's crotch.

"L – Liar!" Hiroki almost jumped, face flushed deep red. The very thought of Nowaki and that – that man sent shivers of disgust and anger down his spine.

Tsumori made no attempt to deny it; he simply shrugged. "Well, I bet he would anyway. I'm sure between you and me, if it came to just sex, he would prefer me to you."

For the first time since opening the door to see Tsumori standing there in front of him, Hiroki managed to bark a short, harsh laugh. "Ha! If you're as bad in bed as you are kissing, I would sincerely doubt that!

"Then why don't we try it out?" Tsumori, taking this as his cue, pressed his lips against Hiroki's. He did not try prising open entrance for his tongue to invade Hiroki's mouth – he looked like the kind of guy who would bite.

"Ts – Tsumori!" Hiroki gasped as they parted and Tsumori turned his attention further down.

"Oh, you said my name!" his eyes sparkled with wicked delight only to have his wandering hands batted away yet again.

"Ts – Tsumori, you bastard! Don't think I'd just let you touch me!"

"Don't tell me you're such a wimp! Are you this much of a wet blanket even with Nowaki?" his remarks kept hitting Hiroki's pride like a missile salvo. Hiroki snarled and tried to snap at Tsumori's ear but, showing amazing reflexes, the doctor managed to dodge it, laughing; "Down boy!"

Hiroki snarled. He thought of Nowaki and what he would say if he found them like this. He just wanted the man out of his house as quickly as possible.

"Listen, idiot, if you want to know what humiliation really tastes like, be my guest!"

"I'm a doctor, finding things out is what I'm paid to do," Tsumori said calmly and, before he could react, Hiroki found himself firmly shoved against the wall, his shirt expertly ripped open, and Tsumori already working on his belt.

The sudden thrust at which he found himself backed into a corner, shocked Hiroki. He never expected the doctor to be this damn bold or this aggressive. He tried to protest but found his mouth merely opened and closed uselessly. Besides, who could think of some scathing retort when Tsumori was sucking at his neck with such ardour that it was sure to leave a mark?

His knees buckled and gave way. Sliding to the floor, Tsumori doggedly followed him down, managed to strip him of the rest of his clothes once on the ground.

He was slightly ashamed that all consideration for Nowaki's feelings flashed before him before being quickly distracted by Tsumori's already prominent erection pressed against his inner thigh. Loosening his belt too, Hiroki watched, somewhat stupefied, as the man lowered his head to tease out Hiroki's own erection with his tongue.

"No, w – wait!" Hiroki cried but Tsumori was either deaf to his pleas or too lost in his lust to care. He fought, though without much avail, against the heat growing in his groin. Tsumori's fingers fondled him, tracing down until they found entrance.

Hiroki hissed as a warm finger slowly entered him, quickly followed by a second and a third. He bit his lip, trying to keep a cry from escaping as he threw his head back to avoid looking at the doctor's smug expression.

His head was filled with hazy delirium. Heated kisses crossed his body, assaulted his mouth and he hated himself for responding to them with eagerness and needy lust. However, before he was ready, Tsumori suddenly pulled his fingers out and pushed him onto his stomach, violently thrusting into him.

The sudden force brought a cry and tears to his eyes. Gripping Tsumori's shirt, he dug his nails into the man's shoulder's to brace himself against the pain. Though not rough in any malicious sort of way, Tsumori certainly was not gentle with him either, pounding into him with unrelenting vigour.

Hiroki cried out against the intrusion; he felt as if he was being cleaved in two and yet, as the pain slowly subsided – or maybe it simply became mixed with pleasure, he could not tell – he found himself rocking in rhythm. Tsumori gripped the side of his hip as if to direct his movements. His hand wandered to stroke Hiroki's erection whilst his body repeatedly thrust itself into the man.

"Tsu...Tsumori!" Hiroki gasped with a mixture of pain and pleasure and cursed himself for letting that name slip from him. He curled his hands into fists as if promising never to do so again but his fingers quickly became splayed out against the carpet as he felt the wave of an oncoming orgasm approaching. Tsumori squeezed his penis as he climaxed, unaware that the doctor too had been on the edge until he felt him come inside of him, filling him with his seed.

The world flashed white for a second, leaving him panting and dizzy, flushed and unaware of those were his moans of Tsumori's permeating the room.

The air had the heady smell of sex. Evidence of their deed remained splattered on the carpet, trickling out of him, down his thighs.

Hiroki lay against the floor, curled slightly in on himself, listening carefully to his own heavy breathing and the thundering of his heart. Tsumori had draped his own naked body on top of him and was lazily still fingering Hiroki's entrance the way one would absently stroke a cat whilst lost in thought. Hiroki was too tired, or perhaps too unwilling, to push the man off.

However, as he lay there, his sweating body sharing Tsumori's heat, thoughts of Nowaki kept creeping back like the plague. With a groan, Hiroki closed his eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" he mumbled sleepily.

Above him, he felt Tsumori's body shift in surprise. The doctor stopped stroking Hiroki's cock and lifted his upper body curiously.

Hiroki slid out from under him in search of his clothes. "Don't play dumb with me. You like Nowaki, don't you?" he muttered. Upon finding his shirt at least, he thrust his arms into the sleeves with more force than necessary.

Tsumori remained silent.

"But since Nowaki's so damn loyal to a fault, it's annoying, isn't it?" Hiroki continued, glowering at the man. "You want payback right? Like 'Look, you didn't love me so I went and screwed your lover', right?"

Tsumori bit his lip then, gravely, he softly said; "It worked didn't it?"

Hiroki sharply looked away. He had lost his head for a moment. Soon, he was sure that the repercussions of the deed would come crashing down and he would feel terrible. He was already sensing the guilt creeping in as he spoke.

"...I feel sorry for you," he muttered, unable to keep eye contact while his mind was haunted with Nowaki's hurt, betrayed face.

Tsumori, dressing as well, laughed humourlessly. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

* * *


End file.
